Lejos
by Gapri
Summary: Lejos, así estaba el, muy lejos de la persona que amo y que sabe que nunca estará a su lado. un punto de vista de yukimi hacia la relación de yoite y miharu tienen. leve yoite miharu mas un poco de yukimi yoite aunque unilateral pésimo resumen lo se


_Esto es un pequeño onet-shot algo raro puesto que no me imaginaba antes a yukimi y yoite, pero paso la extraña idea por mi cabeza, y solo escribi, espero que sea de su agrado pues aunque vi la serie hace tiempo y el manga también sigo amando a yoite ;^; bueno aquí les dejo esto_

_La serie no es mia soy solo alguien que escribe sus ideas retorsidas, pues si fuera mia yoite seria el protagonista y seria feliz, ah y la serie seria yaoi 3_

* * *

_Lejos de tu voz_

Rokujou Miharu

Ese era el nombre de aquel chiquillo, de aquel pequeño demonio, con cara angelical que parecía hacer uso de ella cuando lo necesitaba o para divertirse.

Rokujou miharu

Ese era el nombre del actual portador del shirabanshou, un chico que parecía indiferente ante todo lo que ocurriese, que se mantenía distante del mundo que le rodeaba, muy ajeno al mundo como el mundo a él.

_Miharu…_

Así sonaba aquel nombre de los labios del portador del Kira, a veces sonaba como una súplica por el chiquillo, así sonaba de aquel chico que cuido desde la distancia si lo pensaba a veces.

Yoite

Ese fue el nombre que le dio al chiquillo de gorra naranja que se mantenía siempre quieto como si no estuviese allí, como si quisiera desvanecerse entre la oscuridad y no existir más. Aquel chico que parecía fuerte al ser un ángel de la muerte, pero lejos de ser fuerte aquel chico era más débil físicamente de lo que aparentaba

_¡Yoite!_

Así sonaba aquel nombre cuando el portador del shirabanshou le buscaba o cuando estaba preocupado por el otro, a veces aquel nombre se escuchaba salir con cariño de los labios del pequeño diablo, con una expresión calmada para sus ojos, que había aprendido a leer sentimientos en miradas lejanas.

Al vivir y "convivir" con el portador del Kira, había aprendido un poco como leer esas inexpresivas facciones o miradas que tanto yoite y miharu tenían. Comprendió a final de cuentas, aunque tardo en hacerlo, que amos chicos eran muy similares pensaba que por eso podían abrirse entre ellos mismos.

Hey yoite

Así sonaba su voz al llamar al de ojos azules, que aunque siempre dijera que no quería meterse en asuntos ajenos a él, que las cosas que no estuviesen en el trabajo no importaban, que no debía involucrar a nadie, con aquel chico era diferente, yoite era su secreta debilidad, su muy secreta debilidad.

Sabía que estaba mal aquello, que había muchas cosas malas en sus sentimientos, muchas barreras que aunque fuera capaz de romperlas abría una que no lograría romper aunque vendiera su alma al diablo, había una sola cosa que no podría derrumbar, una sola barrera que siempre seguiría erguida y haciéndose cada vez más alta. Esa barrera era el mismo yoite

Fue hace un año o dos, quizás año y medio en que se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal con él, algo realmente mal con él. Miraba a yoite con otros ojos, no como los de un padre porque si lo pensaba podría estar cerca de ser el padre del otro, aunque realmente se estaba dando muchos meritos quizás pasan subirse el ánimo.

Se dio cuenta que se había enamorado para su desgracia, se enamoro de aquel chico que a veces le preguntaba si estaba vivo, cuando el menor le preguntaba eso su corazón se retorcía, se enamoro de sus ojos azules que parecían no mirar al mundo, de aquellos ojos que perdían brillo por el Kira, se enamoro de la delgada figura que se veía bien con su ropa negra y su inseparable gorra naranja, de esa figura demasiado delgada porque a pesar de que el chico comiera lo que un ejército no engordaba porque su cuerpo se debilitaba mas.

Se enamoro de un chico, ¡un chico! , para colmo, mucho más joven que él, ¡¿Qué era? ¡¿Un pedófilo? aunque lograra quitar el muro de la edad, el de ser del mismo sexo, el de la sociedad, había solo uno que no podría romper

-miharu…-dijo el chico con algo de cansancio mostrando un poco de debilidad al de ojos verdes

-yoite será mejor que te sientes a descansar-contesto ayudándole un poco a llegar al sillón

Aquel muro que no podría tumbar y que ese chiquillo pareció derrumbar sin tardar, mientras él seguía escribiendo aquel artículo pues tenía trabajo atrasado tenía que escribir y no distraerse eso se decía

Y es que estaba celoso, celoso de que aquel chico pudiera acercarse tanto a yoite, celoso de que este dijera "miharu" casi siempre, estaba celoso y lo sabía pero no había nada que hacer, solo seguir. Porque sabía que se buscaban entre sí, que yoite protegería a miharu con el Kira aunque hacerlo le quitara más vida, la cual casi no le quedaba, que miharu seguiría al otro a donde fuera, lo seguiría como un perro a donde fuera ayudaría en lo que pudiera al mayor.

Mientras él escribe ellos están "viendo la televisión" se detiene un poco y mira de re ojo sabe que yoite está quieto sentado con los ojos cerrados, cobijado por una cobija color anaranjada opaca, que miharu puso a su alrededor, que el pequeño diablillo esta a su lado sentado aparentemente mirando la televisión sin prestar atención, un poco cerca sin estar pegados, con una pequeña distancia que les divide pero que sabe que es por comodidad.

Porque yoite no soporta el cariño de las personas, eso lo sabe, sabe que el otro no soporta ser tocado, que prefiere mantener una distancia, por esa razón no pregunta, no le muestra cariño físico, solo le habla desde su silla mientras escribe o desde la mesa le habla aunque el otro no hable, que solo le responda con un sí o no, o incluso solo asiente con la cabeza o niega con ella, y esas veces cuando recibe un pequeño sonido.

Pero hay algo que sabe aunque no con certeza pero tiene una idea, sabe que miharu tampoco quiere que yoite muera, que le tiene demasiado cariño y que sufre cuando este parece ponerse cada vez más débil como lo hace el, porque quiere pensar que miharu salvara a yoite de su muerte, que le sanara el cuerpo desgastado y que apenas puede consigo mismo, quiere y tiene la esperanza de que miharu haga algo por yoite.

Porque aunque ame al ángel de la muerte, sabe que si aquel pequeño demonio puede/o quizás haga algo por yoite para que este viva mas, para salvarle no le importa tener que soportar como yoite sigue llamando a miharu de esa forma, no le importa ver como esos dos se buscan entre sí con la mirada, no le importa ser quien sobre de alguna forma en esa habitación, porque si aquel niño puede salvar a yoite su corazón puede soportar el estar cada vez mas lejos de yoite aunque sabe que nunca estuvo muy cerca.

* * *

Comentario tomates, si quieren dejar reviews seria feliz /3


End file.
